


Birthday Present

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Surprises should stay suprises





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on an experience that just happened to me, and inspired by a tumblr ask asking for a Hartwin husbands drabble (This is [my tumblr](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) if you also want to send me a prompt!)

“What's tha'?” Eggsy asked Harry, walking into the kitchen in his pyjamas, a dozing Feathers held over his shoulder, her grey paws kneading in her sleepiness. Upon seeing her favourite dad she perked up and struggled to get down to greet Harry with head bumps and purrs.

Harry absent-mindedly pet her with his foot, too focused on the items in front of him. He was in the midst of flicking tape off his fingers when he answered his husband blandly, “Your birthday present.”

Immediately, Eggsy rushed to turn around, away from where he was peering over Harry's shoulder, “What? No!” Eggsy called, distressed.

Harry dropped the wrapping paper and spun around as well, muscles tensing at whatever threat Eggsy saw. However, instead of seeing something to endanger their lives, Harry saw Eggsy's back facing him and his hands covering his eyes.

Before Harry could respond, Eggsy continued in a muffled voice, “Why are you wrapping it in the kitchen? It's supposed to be a surprise!”

Harry heaved out a breath, relieved that nothing was wrong except for Eggsy's superstitious nature, “Sweet, your birthday is tomorrow, you are going to see the present then anyhow. What difference does it make if you know what it is now?” Harry came over to Eggsy and tried to tug his hands away from his face. Feathers pawed at Eggsy's foot. However, not only did Eggsy keep his hands over his eyes, he made another distressed noise before rushing back upstairs, “Tell me when it's safe to come down!” He threw over his shoulder, Feathers in hot pursuit and excited by the commotion.

Watching him go, Harry just smiled at his husband's antics (knowing it was a lost cause) before turning back to his wrapping. Now, if only he could get the tape off of his hands...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this drabble, it was really fun to right something short and sweet. 
> 
> If you are still reading this, tell me in the comments if you prefer to have gifts be a surprise, or do you guys like to pick your own presents? (For me, I hate knowing my presents before my birthday!)


End file.
